Journey
by MiraAi
Summary: Some journeys required certain skills, while others only perseverance and determination. (NejiTen one shot)


Here's a little Thanksgiving present for the lot of ya! I wanted everyone to know that I am open to prompts/requests for pairings. :) Just shoot me a PM or leave a review. :) Have a fun and safe Turkey Day!

* * *

Some journeys required certain skills, while others only perseverance and determination.

The journey that Tenten was ending today had required a mixture of skill, perseverance, and determination, in addition to the help of friends and a bit of money that the young woman had earned over the past few years.

Once this journey was complete, she would begin another, but this time with her teammate, best friend, and husband.

All things considered, this journey had been a good one. Now, in this moment, her life seemed like a dream, a dream that was too good for the forgotten child with no surname.

One would think that in the brunette's dreams, there would be no curse marks, death, or suffering. However, without these events, Tenten knew that she would not be the woman she was today, and the man awaiting her at the end of the aisle would be much different.

There had not been much fuss over the wedding. Tenten and Neji agreed to keep the Hyuuga clan out of the planning stages, so they could have today as their own, not a day for the clan. Therefore, Tenten was allowed to have a simple dress and a bouquet of sunflowers, such details that had been considered too humble by the esteemed members of the clan.

As the brunette heard her cue to begin her walk, she paused before rounding the corner with the only man she considered a father, her sensei Maito Guy.

"Are you ready, Ten?" He questioned, placing his hand over hers.

Tenten nodded slowly, "Hai."

And so they began the march…

Step…

Her heels clicked as she took the final steps around the corner

Step…

She took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't fall over, that everyone was there, and that Neji hadn't had second thoughts.

Step…

As the crowd stood, brown met lavender across the room and a smile was shared between the two. Neji looked as calm, cool, and collected as usual, however his eyes almost sparkled in admiration for his bride. Tenten blushed as everyone stared, however she kept her eyes on her soon to be husband.

Hinata accepted the flowers from Tenten and Guy-sensei gave her away with tears in his eyes. He gave both of his students a hug before moving toward his seat.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Ten," Neji whispered, his breath tickling Tenten's ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

The couple chuckled as they turned to Lady Tsunade, who was beginning the ceremony.

"Marriage is a union between two people, however for ninja, this can be very difficult," she began. "It is a life of happiness, pain, anxiety, and fear, but it can also be a bond unlike any other. There are few people you can trust with your life in the shinobi world, however, there are certain duos that are stronger than armies. Tenten and Neji exemplify this; they complete each other and make up for weaknesses or flaws the other carries. They work together as a team, moving and living in harmony."

Tenten looked at Neji and smiled softly. The Hyuga man returned the smile and squeezed her hand and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Now, for the vows, Neji?"

"I, Neji Hyuga, promise to protect and cherish you-now and forever."

"I, Tenten, promise to be by your side always, as a wife, friend, and partner."

"Neji," Tsunade said, looking at the pair, grinning, "Do you take Tenten to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Tenten, do you take Neji to be your husband?"

"I do," Tenten said, smiling brightly.

"What are you waiting for Hyuga, kiss her already!"

Their crowd of friends walloped and cheered as Neji leaned in and kissed Tenten lightly. As to be expected, most of the Hyuga clan members remained stoic and clapped politely. However, Neji's uncle beamed with pride and happiness at his nephew's good fortune. There really was no better pair in the entire village.

"As hokage of the village, I am proud to present to you Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Tenten."

After a long formal reception with the clan, Sakura and Ino gathered the small group of friends (which included friends from other villages, I mean, there was no way Temari would miss Tenten's wedding!) in the training grounds for a more personal and laid back get-together.

Sakura cleared her throat, "I just want to begin a toast to our first married couple…Neji, Tenten, to your marriage."

Ino piped up next, "I can resist saying it, so…Ten, I told you forever ago you'd end up with Neji!"

Lee held up his glass (that did NOT contain alcohol, are you nuts?!) "To my teammates and lifelong friends, may your days be filled with happiness, joy, and YOUTH!"

"Ano, Tenten, welcome to our family. I know you will make Neji happy and I am honored to call you my sister." Hinata said, standing.

Temari elbowed Shikamaru, who stood and raised his glass with a yawn. "Hn, take good care of her, Neji."

The fan wielder stood next, "Life will throw things at you two, but weather the storm and never forget the love you have for each other."

Naruto was last, "to Neji and Tenten, dattebayo!"

"To Neji and Tenten!" the crowd echoed before they all took a sip of their drinks.

Brown eyes glanced sideways at lavender ones as the festivities began. The happiness of friendship had turned into the joy of love and now the elation of marriage. Tenten and Neji danced the night away with their friends

"Was today everything you dreamed it would be?" He whispered softly in her ear as they swayed under the moonlight.

"Everything and more."


End file.
